bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:B.i.o Hero
B.i.o Hero,mistrz spokoju thumb|298px|right|To jest moja recenzja Bionicle Takanuva Masz nowe wiadomości (różnica z poprzednią wersją) Cześć! thumb|left Cześć,jestem fanem Bionicle,mam ich 54,i lubię demolować,dlatego Bionicle Heroes do mnie pasuje :).Naprawdę mam na imię Grzegorz,mam 10 lat,20 lipca następnego roku będzie 11.To ja napisałem artykuł Książka z Glatorian 3 thumb|Mój pies-Baster Mocki thumb|left|Mata Nui moje bionicle: *2001:Tahu,Gali,Pohatu,Onua *2002:brak *2003:brak *2004:Ehrye(podróbka),Keerahk *2005:Suukorak,Keelerak,Onewa,Vakama,Whenua,Nuju,Norik(Rahaga) *2006:Vezok,Thok,Avak,Matoro,Kongu,Hewkii,Brutaka *2007:Wszystkie Barraki,Wszystkie Matorany i Hydruka,Wszyscy Mahri(poza Jallerem),Gadunka,Barraki Deepsea Patrol *2008:Wszyscy Phantoka(w tym 2x Chirox bo kupiłem Chiroxa razem z Kiropem i Solekiem a drugiego dostałem na urudziny od kolegi który był i kupił mi na urodziny PROSTO Z ANGLII!!!),Wszyscy Matoranie,Gorast,Onua,Takanuva,Toa Ignika *2009:Gresh,Skrall,Tarix,Mata Nui,Ackar,Stronius Inne:Obie części książki Bionicle Barraki(Tam zostało potwierdzone że Barraki pochodzą z innej rasy każdy) Kumple --- Wpisywać się! *Władca poduszek lodu *Vavakx *Matanui123456789 *Teratrax, wódz wilków * Misiek (Tutaj możesz pogadać) * Teridax, władca ciemności *patryx Glatorian *Given, Władca Bara Magna (Moja Dyskusja) *Myrycin, destruktor spamu. (Dyskusja) *Noktis,Władca cienia *Kilek,władca Voroxów *Michaelos (Dyskusja) *gabrys07 (Dyskusja) *Mahiki32 *Munmind17, Mistrz Demolki *akuta orlinix *Dekar25 *Disholahk *Guurahk *El_Rurkins *Toa Hewkii *Amak 11:47, 3 lip 2009 (UTC) *The New Lewa, the air is back *Użytkownik:DARNOK 2 Wrogowie Będę wpisywał osoby razem z powodem/powodami. *Hahli5656-Wszystko od wszystkich zgapia *Inni spamerzy i plagiatowcy Trivie dotyczące bionicle *W Gwiezdnych Wojnach istnieje Zakon Jedi,a w Bionicle Zakon Mata Nui *Epizod 3 Gwiezdnych wojen jest troszkę podobny do bionicle 3:W sieci Mroku,bo w GW Anakin zdradził Jedi,A Bionicle 3 Vakama zdradził Toa. ulubione Kanohi * Huna * Hau * Ignika Ulubone postacie ---------------------- * Gresh(mam) * Takanuva 2008(mam) Wymarzone zestawy ----------------------- * Skopio XV-1 * Mata Nui jako tytan Powieść na Bara Magna Część 1 ---- -Musimy się tam dostać! -Powiedział Mahiki.-To nie będzie takie łatwe-Musimy wejść do ciała Mata-Nuiego,a to nie będzie takie łatwe!-Powiedział ze znużeniem Akor. Zaczęli się wspinać po ciele.To nie było wcale łatwe,bo dla Teridaxa Toa byli wzrostu muchy,ale im się udało wejść do głowy. -Teraz musimy wejść do tej sali! -Powiedział Stark. -Czyś ty się ze sromem mózgami pozamieniał?!Przecież cię ten stary ciołek zje jak tam wejdziesz teraz!-Powiedział Mahiki.-A co nam z tego,przecież jesteśmy Toa! -Powiedział Stark. Część 2 ---- Rozpoczęła się walka.Trwała całe 2 dni,Ale Toa i tak nie udało się powstrzymać Teridaxa od wystrzelenia Mata-Nuiego w kosmos.-Przegraliśmy... - Sapnął Mahiki.-Tak to koniec wszehświata... - Powiedział Kestus. - A tym czasem Ignika wylądowała na Bara Magna.Jeden z Voroxów był świadkiem powstania ciała Mata-Nuiego. Część 3 Mata-Nui spotkał jakiegoś Glatorianina.Nazywał się B.i.o Hero.Obok niego była Glatorianinka,Hahli5656.Voroxy zaatakowały najnowszą wioskę-Atoko,rodową siedzibę B.i.o Hero'a.Spotkali tam Teridaxa.Bio Hero i Hahli zostali uwięzielni w lawie przez Teridaxa.Potem Mata-Nui dosłownie przekuł Teridxa na wylot.Jednak Hahli i B.i.o Hero byli uwięzieni w lawie... Część 4 Mata Nui uwolnił 2 glatorian.Potem jednak się okazało,że istnieje jeszcze jeden-Nuparu1000 go zwali.Miał niezłe umiejętności bojowe.Jednak wszyscy spotkali Skralle. -I co teraz?-Mata Nui -No nie wiem-B.i.o Hero -Ja wiem!-Nuparu1000 -CO??-Hahli,B.i.o Hero,Mata Nui -Zwiewamy,a co?-Nuparu1000 Potem uciekli do jaskini,jednak tam spotkali Maluma... Część 5 Walczyli z Malumem 30 min,a z ognia wyłonił się Tahu mata,ale jakiś inny.Spalił Maluma,po czym uciekli na arenę,jednak to też była pułapka.Druga brama się otworzyła i wybiegły hordy Skralli.Już byli skazani na śmierć. -Patrzcie!-Mata Nui Przyleciały Kanonierki Agori-cud Bara-Magnańskiej techniki.Jak przyleciały,laserami zrobiły masakrę ze Skralli,a w jednej Kanonierce był dowódca szturmu-Raanu!Potem wszystkie Kanonierki odleciały w szturm Bitwy o Bara Maga-Matoranie zaatakowali! Część 6:Druga walka z Teridaxem na Bara Magna Podczas bitwy Mata Nui i reszta znowu spotkali Teridaxa.Stało się to co poprzednio:zbroja Teridaxa została przekuta na wylot,jednak esencja znalazła nową zbroję,oraz berło i wieżę Mata-Nuiego,gdzie przejął całą jego moc,a Mata Nui i drużyna się o tym dowiedzieli,kiedy Mata Nui chciał dać drużynie cząstkę swojej mocy,a to nie wypaliło. -Co się stało?(Mata Nui) -Straciłeś moc!(drużyna) -Teridax ją zapewne przejął(Mata Nui) Część 7:Wieża Mata Nuiego Drużyna Mata Nuiego dostali się na szczyt wieży.Spotkali tam przemienionego Teridaxa w ciele Maluma!Wydawało się,że go już pokonali.Jednak to był tylko pozór-Teridax rozwalił ,,Pokrywkę,,berła,berło przyłożył do pleców i drużyna zrobiła tzw.Uśmiech złamanych kombinerek(Skrzywili się)-Teridax stał się giganem!Poprzez jego rękę wdrapali się na grzbiet i walili w berło ile się dało.Teridax zrzucił ich z pleców i uniósł ich razem z sobą.Thornaxami miotali w berło,i Teridax spadł.Myśleli już,że nie żyj.Ale on wrócił i wyrosły mu skrzydła!Jednak przyleciał Raanu Kanonierką i pomógł im zniszczyć Teridaxa raz na zawsze,a Mata Nui odzyskał moc!(Esencja została zamrożona i zniszczona razem z Teridaxem) Postacie *Mahiki-Toa powietrza *Akor-Toa ziemi *Stark-Toa ognia *Kestus-Toa lodu *jeden Vorox *Mata-Nui *Raanu *Teridax *Hahli5656 *B.i.o Hero *Nuparu1000 *Tahu Mata *Gabrys07 I nikt więcej! Jak by była reklama Pokazuje się zielony napis BIONICLE.Skralle biegną do Atero,w której jest Tarduk.Pokazuje się postać Gresho-podobna.Udeżeniem żywiołowym zmienia Skralle w krzaczki(XD).Potem obaj idą to Tesary. Ciekawostki *Ten użytkownik przeszedł wszystko w Glatorian Arena(poza Kolco-piłką) *Ten użytkownik posiada wszystkich barraki,Av-Matoran i Phantoka. Lego.com *Polecam! *Mój nick:droid2242 *Jako jedyny ze wszystkich userów tej wiki mam LEGO club magazine badge Metin2 Polecam tą grę gram na świecie twierdza CH 1 22lvl ninja nick:Matorasak czerwone ubranie +6 sejmitar+6! Poradnik do MLN Bionicle Campain(jak by kto nie wiedział) 1.Jak masz Voroxa w liście przyjaciól,wymień się z Voroxem za Stinger Oath i wyślij go do Raanu. 2.Zaprzyjaźnij się z Tardukiem 3.Jak już dostaniesz Tarix's seal,zaprzyjaźnij się z Metusem. 4.Zdobądź mapkę w DASM. 5.Wyślij mapkę do Metusa Najtrudniejsze napisane. Moja postać-Mutagen Alpha Mutagen Alpha został stworzony przez przypadek razem z krana.Jest na tyle potężny,że może zabić Mata-Nuiego.Ma moc mutagenu-może zmutować wszystkie postacie poza mata-nuim tak,że ogranicza ich umiejętności.Ma 15 m wzrostu.W połączeniu z Icaraxem jest równy Mata-Nui'emu. Ankietki Jak oceniasz moją stronę użytkownika? Cudeńko dobra fajna średnio na jeża mogłaby być lepsza kolo,zrób inną bo zaraz zwymiotuję No nie no!Gorszej być nie mogło?! Jak oceniasz moją opowieść? SUPER!!!!Kiedy będzie następna część? Dobra Może być Nie jest źle źle Masakra SCHOWAJ SIĘ Z TYM!!!! Jakiego Glatorianina najbardziej lubisz?? Malum Strakk Gresh Skrall Vorox Tarix Jaką serię najbardziej lubisz po BIONICLE? Star Wars Racers Speed Racer Cytaty *''To był dobry rok dla koktajlów''- Ja po zjedzeniu lodów koktajlowych *''Teridax jest...Pyszną bułeczką!(wymyślony cytat)-Lewa,po zbzikowaniu *''O rzesz ty cho***a!-Kiedy się wnerwiam Zapraszam na... *http://pl.rayman3.wikia.com Trivia *Mam już trzy legendy *Mam dużo kumpli na tej Wiki(w tej chwili 24)